ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A Amea
A Ameaça é o quarto episódio de Ben 10: OmniStar. SINOPSE Doutor animal consegue sair da prisão, e cria um robô, com uma amostra que ele consegue de Mazuma, para matar Ben. Só que ele não imaginava que os poderes do robô iam além da imaginação dele. Enredo ‘’E agora Ben, o que vai fazer?’’ diz Billy Billions, com um Computron segurando Ben. ‘’ Ben grita ‘’ Só isso que você sabe fazer com os seus robozinhos? ’’, Billy responde ‘’ Não você quer ver? Computron acabe com ele!’’. Nesse momento o Computron, gira a sua mão e joga Ben no chão. Ates de Cair Ben se transforma em Friagem e flutua. ‘’ Não deu nem para começar! ‘’ Disse ele, Billy grita com o Computron e manda-o atacar novamente Ben. O Computron ai em direção a Friagem e tenta agarra-lo com sua garra, Friagem fica intangível e passa por dentro dela. Friagem diz que Billy é tão fraco que não luta sem a ajuda de seus robôs, Billy irritado exclama ‘’ Se fosse para eu lutar eu não teria aprendido a controlar os Computrons da dimensão 12. E mais ainda eu não teria criado a Mazuma para ser a minha bab... Guarda costas. ’’ Friagem, ‘’ Fica frio, Billy seus robôs são bonzinhos, mas o Omnitrix é melhor, quer ver?’’ Ben se transforma em Ultra T e se joga em cima de um Computron, ele se transforma em liquido e cobre todo o corpo dele. ’’ Iai Billy? O que você acha?’’ Pergunta Ultra T, Billy impressionado responde, ‘’Só porque mudou ele de cor, você vai ficar se achando? Patético, você parece um bobo como você está nele significa que eu posso controla-lo. Billy aperta um botão no seu relógio de bolso e o robô começa a andar em direção a ele. Ultra T pergunta o que esta acontecendo com ele, Billy diz que ele esta sentindo a dor de ser controlado. E ele aperta o relógio mais uma vez para o Computron parar só que nada acontece, Billy fica sem saber de nada e Ultra T começa a rir, “Você achou que eu iria obedecer você só porque você mexeu no seu brinquedinho, eu já vi que você não conhece muito bem os alien. Saiba você que o Ultra T é um Mechamorpho Galvânico, ele não só controla as maquinas como as atualiza, melhorando-as em 100%. Então Billy você perdeu. ’’. Billy ver a pistola de raios lasers dele jogada no chão, ele corre para pega-la, mas antes disso Ultra T atirou raios de uma pistola que ele criou no Computron, ‘’Ah você vai ver.” disse Billy. Em outra rua, Rook e Mazuma brigam loucamente. Mazuma lança chutes em Rook, mas ele se desvia de todos. Rook tenta revidar, mas Mazuma também desvia Rook então à empurra para trás fazendo-a tropeçar e cair, então ele a prende com algemas energéticas. Mazuma dá uma rasteira em Rook também o derrubando, ela lança um raio lazer dos olhos e consegue quebrar as algemas, Rook se levanta com uma cambalhota e acerta um chute na cara de Mazuma fazendo cair no chão uma parte de seu rosto, ‘’ Você ficou maluco?’’ pergunta Mazuma. Rook responde “’Por quê? Só porque eu quebrei metade do seu rosto? Ah não liga, cola uma fitinha que já você melhora essa aparência!”. Mazuma ouvi um grito de Billy e corre para ver o que é Rook vai correndo logo atrás. Quando chegam lá eles veem Ultra T atirando lasers em Billy que está voando se desviando dos lasers, Mazuma corre e dá um chute no Computron que Ben está possuindo, ele se desequilibra, mas volta a ficar de pé. Mazuma sobe em cima e fica batendo em Ultra T, Rook atira uma corda que agarra no pé dela e a puxa, fazendo Mazuma cair no chão. Rook corre e segura Mazuma, enquanto Ultra T ainda tenta acertar Billy. Mazuma derruba Rook e quebra um braço de Ultra T, Billy atira um raio que liberou uma descarga magnética fazendo Ultra T voltar a ser Ben e cai no chão. Enquanto isso, na Q.G dos Encanadores, Doutor Animal esta segurando um de seus bichos de pelúcia. ‘’E agora, aqui estamos presos, por culpa daquele moleque! Ah mas ele vai pagar, ou eu não me chamo Doutor Aloysius James Animal. Não são minhas criações?’’ fala Doutor Animal, e responde imitando a voz dos bichos ‘’É sim, ele vai. ’’. Ele segura um dos brinquedos mira para a porta da sela, o boneco atira um laser, que transforma a porta em pó. Dr. Animal corre e pega o elevador, só que ele não passa no scanner e o alarme toca. Ele tira do bolso um inseto, e o joga no chão, ele sobe por a parede e entra por um buraco a porta do elevador se fecha, mas antes dá para ver alguns encanadores atirando nela. Dr. Animal dentro do elevador fala ‘’Agora sim, irei criar meu exercito, e dominar o mundo, mas antes... O Tennyson irá pagar! Voltando para a luta de Ben contra Billy, Ben esta no chão, Mazuma esta perto de Billy, Billy fala ‘’Pobre e ingênuo Tennyson, pensou que podia derrotar o Garoto Q.I? Esse nome não presta, mas voltando ao caso, Ben você nunca me derrotará usando esse treco que você chama de relógio!’’, no chão Ben se transforma no Pesky Dust e voa jogando seu pó sobre Billy e Mazuma, Billy sonha em alguns instantes, mas Mazuma não, pois ela é um robô. Rook a derruba enquanto Pesky Dust controla o sonho de Billy. Ele faz Billy sonhar que tem o Omnitrix, e se tornou o maior herói do universo e Ben virou o “Billy” do sonho dele. Enquanto Pesky Dust o faz sonhar Rook o prende e Mazuma. Ben volta ao normal e Billy acorda dentro do Proto-Caminhão, ele manda Ben tirar ele de lá, mas Ben se recusa e manda-o crescer. Dr. Animal consegue sair do Q.G dos Encanadores, mas alguns Encanadores vão atrás dele. Dr. Animal ver um cachorro e o transforma em um mutante usando as suas antenas. O cachorro mutante ataca os encanadores enquanto ele foge. No caminho ele tropeça e cai no chão ele encontra o pedaço que caiu da cara de Mazuma, ‘’ Oh vejamos o que é isso’’ diz Animal segurando o pedaço, ‘’ Isso vai servir direitinho para o meu plano, todos os que me fizeram sofrer vão me pagar, e vai ser caro!’’ e sai correndo. Ben e Rook estão na Cidade de Baixo, Ben diz para Rook que está com fome e Rook diz que tem uma barraquinha de tentáculos que ele adora e que fica ali pertinho, mas Ben diz que não quer comer algo cru. Ben ver o Professor Blarney T. Hokestar vendendo sorvetes, Ben corre e pede um o Professor pergunta de que ele quer, Ben diz que qualquer um o que importa é matar a sua fome. O Professor pega o sorvete e entrega ele para o Ben ele começa a beber e dentro de alguns segundos já havia acabado o sorvete. Eles saem andando e conversando. Em algum lugar da cidade de baixo, Dr. Animal está com uma mascara de solda, pois está contraindo algo. Ele diz ‘’ Finalmente acabei agora eu quero ver como Ben Tennyson vai sair dessa! Agora só falta o cérebro, um vejamos, não precisa. Eu irei mesmo controla-lo, agora é só colocar essa anteninha aqui e vualá este será o inicio de uma nova era, a Era Animal!’’. Ele liga o robô e ele se levanta, Dr. Animal coloca uma lagarta em cima de uma mesa e manda o robô atirar, ele atira e a lagarta começa a crescer e criar dentes ela quebra a caixa que estava dentro e cresce mais e mais até explodir. Dr. Animal fica bravo com o robô, ele dá um chute no robô e diz ‘’Se robô burro, não consegue nem mutar o DNA de um simples anima sem que o exploda?’’, O robô se vira para o Animal e diz ‘’Claro que sim, Animal burro, não consegue nem criar um robô sem nenhum defeito?’’. Dr. Animal fica assustado, pois não havia colocado inteligência no robô, o Robô começa a scanear o Dr. Animal, e diz ‘’ Aloysius James Animal, mais conhecido como Doutor Animal, uma mente brilhante que criou o Transmorfizador, uma maquina capaz de mutar ou reviver suas vitimas. Interessante, então foi você que me criou? Não vejo nada de importante em você, é um lixo. E como todo lixo você deve ser descartado. Dr. Animal da alguns passos para traz e pergunta o que ele quer, o robô diz que nada e atira uma forte rajada de laser nele, que explode a parede de onde eles estavam. O robô olha por o buraco que ele fez e vê Ben e Rook andando. Ele liga os escaneia e fala ‘’ Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, mais conhecido com Ben 10. Portador da chamada arma mais poderosa do universo o Omnitrix, um dispositivo capaz de transformá-lo em alienígenas, e Rook Blonko mais conhecido como Rook. É o parceiro de Ben, é um Revonnahgandero muito ágil que possui a Proto-Arma. Uma arma versátil que possui varia utilidades. Um então são eles que o meu criador temia, não vejo nada de mais. ’’. Ele mira em Ben e Rook e atira um míssil em direção a eles, Ben vê e rapidamente se transforma no NRG e segura o míssil nas mãos, ele o derrete e coloca-o no chão. O robô pula de onde ele estava e cai no chão, NRG corre em direção a ele e Rook vai atrás. Rook chega e NRG logo atrás, ’’ Puxa não precisava ter corrido tão depressa!’’ Diz ele. O robô que estava abaixado se levanta e diz que Ben não é nada parecido com que consta nos arquivos, NRG reclama dizendo que todo mundo lê o arquivo dele menos ele. Rook pergunta quem é ele, o Robô diz que não sabe, pois acabará de ser criado. NRG diz ‘’Cada vilão tem que ter um nome e ele tem cara de Brainiac, não, não Ultron é isso Rebolt. O que você vai fazer agora, Rebolt?’’. O robô pensa e diz que gostou depois atira em NRG que se defende, Rook atira uma granada em Rebolt e o explode. Só que não! Ele sai em meio da fumaça e também joga uma granada em Rook, a granada estava quase explodindo em cima dele, mas NRG se joga em cima dela e impede que ele destroçasse Rook. NRG segura Rebolt e o joga no chão, esquentando a sua mão para derretê-lo, Rebolt escaneia a mão de NRG e antes que ele o triscasse, ele o joga para trás. Rebolt cria três furos iguais a de NRG no peito. Ben volta ao normal e se transforma no Enormossauro e esmaga Rebolt, ele diz que ele virou purê de robô. Ben se destransforma e fala para Rook que Rebolt era muito forte e que agora ele quer tomar outro sorvete, pois a luta havia o deixado com fome de novo. Mas antes deles irem uma mão sai do buraco que Enormossauro fez. Rebolt sobe todo quebrado e se arrastando se levanta aos poucos e diz ‘’ Seu humano ingênuo, você ainda não notou que eu me adapto a todas as formas que você tem para me combater? Ou será que eu vou ter que desenhar?’’ ele começa a se reconstruir e a crescer. Ele fica maior que Ben e Rook. Ben diz ‘’ Ai cara!’. ‘’Agora é a hora perfeita para você me dar o Gigante, vai Omnitrix!’’ Diz Ben pronto para se transformar. Mas antes Rook fala para Ben que se ele se transformar em Gigante, o Rebolt vai se adaptar e ficar com um tamanho colossal. Ben diz para o Omnitrix transforma-lo em tudo menos em Gigante. Então ele aperta o Omnitrix e se transforma no Gigante, Gigante diz ‘’ Relógio burro, não sabe o que é sim e o que é não’’. Rook manda Ben muda de alien, mas o Rebolt já havia escaneado o DNA de Gigante e começa a crescer e criar uma crista, até ficar do tamanho de Gigante. Gigante segura ele e o derruba no chão, ele se levanta e dá um soco em Gigante, fazendo-o cair. No chão Gigante se desvia rolando dos chutes que Rebolt dá. Rebolt dá um chute na cabeça de Gigante, mas antes que o machucasse ele cria um raio cósmico, e o atira contra Rebolt quebrando um de seus braços. Gigante diz que a festa acabou, mas Rebolt diz ’’ Atualizando, raio cósmico. ’’, ele então cria o seu braço novamente e ele começa a brilhar, ele atira outro raio em Gigante o derrubando e fazendo ele se destransformar.' ' Rook começa a atirar flechas de energia em Rebolt, Ben diz que não tem como vence-lo, pois qualquer golpe que ele der ele irá se auto-adaptar e ficará imune. Rebolt pega a Proto-Arma de Rook e a escaneia, despois que termina ele a destrói, e atira flechas de energia contra Ben e Rook. Ben se transforma em JetStream, segura Rook e voa se desviando das flechas. Jetstream diz para Rook chamar os Encanadores enquanto ele tenta distrair o robô, Rook então vai e JetStream voa ao redor de Rebolt atirando rajadas de plasma. Rebolt agarra JetStream e tenta escanear ele, Ben volta ao norma de forma e diz que ele não vai escanear um alien rápido, s não ia dar mais trabalho. Ben se transforma Snare-Oh e enrola Rebolt com suas tiras. Rebolt as queima e se solta e escaneia o DNA de Snare-Oh e começa a surgis tiras enroladas ao dorso dele. Ben troca de alien e se transforma em um alien novo, ele era do mesmo tamanho de Ben e azul, Ben pergunta que é esse cara. Rebolt diz ‘’ Não importa, só sei que vem mais um para me fornecer DNA!’’. ‘’ Agora vamos ver o que eu faço, hum que interessante parece que eu controlo robôs demais. ’’ Fala o alien novo controlando uma maquina que estava ali. ‘’Não importa o que você faz, o que importa é que você esta me deixando mais forte!’’ diz Rebolt tentando agarrar o novo Alien. O novo Alien diz que tem que arranjar um nome, Cara Digital, não ele diz que o nome dele vai ser Master Guy. Master Guy tenta e consegue dominar Rebolt, Rebolt pergunta o que está acontecendo com ele e Master Guy diz que ele esta sendo derrotado. Rebolt fazendo esforço para não ser controlado, e consegue ele diz que não vai ser uma criança que vai impedi-lo. Ele segura Master Guy e o joga longe. Rebolt vê alguns fios elétricos e os corta sungando a sua energia. Por de trás de Rebolt vem uma esfera de energia que o acerta criando um enorme buraco em sua barriga, ele se vira para trás e vê Ben transformado em Atômico. Atômico diz que é o fim de um robô, Rebolt diz que ele está enganado e começa a se reconstruir. Atômico tenta impedi-lo jogando mais feixes e esferas de energia nuclear, mas não faz nenhum efeito. Rebolt se reconstituí e joga uma granada de lava em Atômico, Atômico a destrói com uma esfera enorme de energia. Rebolt joga uma tira de atadura em atômico e o agarra, ele abre um enorme buraco na sua barriga e coloca Atômico lá. E diz ‘’ O que meu criador demorou anos para conseguir vencer, eu o venci em algumas horas!’’ Rebolt começa a crescer muito, e quebra o teto da Cidade de Baixo, até chegar ao centro de Bellwood. Ele sobe na cidade e vai andando destruindo tudo, carros, prédios, ruas inteiras. Rook chega com Max e outros Encanadores. Max pergunta onde esta Ben, e Rook diz que não sabe. Então eles começam a atirar em Rebolt, que nem sente nada. Dentro de Rebolt, Ben logo fica inconsciente e é acordado por Ben 10.000. Ben pensa que esta sonhando, mas Ben 10.000 diz que não está e que Ben precisa sair dali e enfrentar o inimigo, Ben pergunta como, pois qualquer ataque que se faz contra ele, se volta contra mim. Ben 10.000 manda Ben pensar, pois se o Rebolt é um robô isso significa que eles têm aliens para derrota-lo como o Ultra T ou o Nanomech! Ben pergunta ‘’E se ele se adaptar?’’, Ben 10.000 responde ‘’Aí é o fim da humanidade... Brincadeira escuta só o meu plano... ’’. Rebolt ainda esta atirando nos Encanadores e destruindo a cidade, Blukic e Driba chegam com alguns canhões especiais e os Encanadores correm para pegar as novas armas. Blukic diz que vai ser perigoso atirar com aquelas armas no robô, Driba contraria dizendo que não tem problema e diz ainda que é melhor arriscar do que causar mais desastres em Bellwood. Eles começam a atirar e Rebolt se vira em direção a eles, ele atira granadas de radiação em direção a eles, mas eles se desviam e atiram novamente agora abrindo um buraco em seu dorso mas ele se cura rapidamente e começa a atirar os mesmos raios neles. Blukic diz que avisou e Driba diz que é mentira e acrescenta que foi ele quem disse que era uma má ideia. Rook diz que agora só tem um jeito e segura o Projetor de Nulidade, Max diz para Rook não fazer isso, Rook diz que ele vai fazer sim e vai ser por Ben e por o bem da humanidade. Rook atira um portal acima de Rebolt e começa a sungar ele para dentro ele faz força para sair mais é sungado para dentro o portal se fecha e Rebolt desaparece. Rook diz que a ameaça sumiu e que Ben sumiu junto com ela, mas de repente abre-se outro portal e Rebolt sai dele, e pergunta se eles sentira sua falta. Começa a aparecer um portal no meio da barriga de Rebolt e ele começa a sungar tudo para dentro dele, Rook diz que não tem mais salvação, mas brilha-se uma luz verde em cima de Rebolt e Ben e Ben 10.000 saem de dentro de Rebolt, Ben pergunta se eles sentiram sua falta. Ben se transforma no Contra-Tempo e Ben 10.000 vira o Ultra-Diabrete e cobre o Contra-Tempo. Eles saltam e caem no chão, Rebolt diz que Ben é muito insistente e tenta agarra-lo, mas Contra-Tempo para o tempo e Ultra-Diabrete sobe na mão de Rebolt, abre um buraco nele e se liquide faz para dentro dele. Contra-Tempo faz o tempo voltar ao normal e Rook pergunta o que aconteceu, ele responde que já ele vai ver. Rebolt atira raios cósmicos de suas mãos em um conjunto de encanadores que não tem como se esquivar. Contra-Tempo para o tempo novamente e salva as pessoas, voltando o tempo ao normal. Ben se destransforma e Rebolt pergunta por que Ben fez isso, Ben diz para ele olhar para si mesmo. E é isso que ele faz e vê que seus poderes estão sumindo, primeiro some o portal para o nulificador de sua barriga, depois seu tamanho volta ao normal, os três buracos somem e as outras coisas que ele absorveu desaparecem. Rebolt pergunta como isso foi possível e Ultra-Diabrete sai de dentro dele e diz “Agora é hora de destruir!” e Ultra-Diabrete começa a desmontar Rebolt, Ben diz que não vai perder essa chance e se transforma no Diabrete e começa a desmontar ele junto com o Ultra-Diabrete. Em alguns minutos só o que restava eram as peças que o Dr. Animal usou para construir Rebolt. Ben e Ben 10.000 se destransformam juntos Ben diz que foi bom trabalhar com o futuro, As peças de Rebolt começam a tremer e a se juntarem de novo, mas Ben 10.000 se transforma numa fusão de Atômico com Contra-Tempo e para as peças e as destruindo com um pisão que abre uma enorme cratera. Ben 10.000 se destransforma e diz que foi se um robô, Ben ri. Ben 10.000 diz que é hora de voltar para casa e abre um portal, mas antes de entrar nele ele diz “Cuidado com o viajante, ele trama um plano com uma criatura milenar.” e entra no portal. Rook diz que agora eles tem um grande trabalho pela frente, Ben diz para Rook que sim e eles começam a concertar tudo. Em uma nave no meio do espaço dois guardas avisam a uma figura misteriosa que acharam o que eles procuravam, a figura diz “Que bom, agora é só começar a por em pratica o meu plano.”. GRANDES EVENTOS * Master''' Guy aparece pela primeira vez. * '''Rebolt marca sua estréia em Ben 10: OmniStar. PERSONAGENS * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Ben 10.000(Primeira re-aparição) Alienígenas Por Ben * Ultra T (Primeira re-aparição) * Pesky Dust (Primeira re-aparição) * NRG (Primeira re-aparição) * Enormossauro (Primeira re-aparição) * Gigante (Primeira re-aparição) * JetStream * Master-Guy (Primeira Aparição) * Atômico (Primeira re-aparição) * Contra-Tempo (Primeira re-aparição) Por Ben 10.000 * Ultra-Diabrete (Primeira re-aparição) * Tempo-Atômico (Primeira Aparição) Vilões * Rebolt (Primeira Aparição) * Dr. Animal (Primeira re-aparição) * Billy Billions (Primeira re-aparição) * Mazuma (Primeira re-aparição) * Compultron (Primeira re-aparição) Curiosidades * Quando Rebolt escaneia algo ele fala as informações desse ser. Todas as informações que ele fala foi retirada do Universo Ben 10. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de Ben 10: OmniStar Categoria:Vindos do Além